The present invention relates generally to the cleaning and decontamination art. It finds particular application in conjunction with washers for washing instruments and equipment such as surgical, medical, dental, veterinary, and mortuary instruments and equipment which contain, or potentially contain, biological contaminants and will be described with reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention will also find application in conjunction with washing, sanitizing, and disinfecting equipment of various types.
Medical, dental, surgical, veterinary and laboratory equipment and instruments have been cleaned and/or sterilized in a number of different ways, such as by water/detergent washing, steam, hydrogen peroxide or other vapor treatments, or reagent treatments. Known under counter washing systems, for cleaning equipment and instruments of the foregoing nature, operate much like household dishwashers and typically include a washing chamber defined by opposed sidewalls, a rear wall, opposed upper and lower walls, and a front door. At least one slidable rack or basket is disposed within the chamber for carrying the various instruments and/or equipment to be cleaned.
The front door of known under counter washing systems is generally pivotally attached to a lower portion of the front of the washing system and is configured to selectively pivot between a closed vertical position and an open horizontal position. When the door is in the open horizontal position, the rack or basket slides out of the washing chamber on side rails or an upper surface of the door. Assuming the rack or basket is full, it is unloaded and then reloaded while being supported by the front surface of the door. After being loaded, the rack or basket is slid back in to the washing chamber and the door is pivoted to the vertical closed position. In this position, the washing system is sealed and ready for operation.
Although this type of system effectively cleans and dries a variety of different types of instruments and equipment, it has some drawbacks, particularly during loading and unloading operations. For a number of reasons, some of which are obvious, mounting washing systems under a standard counter where they are supported by a floor surface is convenient, efficient, aesthetically pleasing, and maximizes work surface area. During loading and unloading of the washer system, the washer door is pivoted to the horizontal open position where it lies in a horizontal plane that is relatively close to the floor surface. Thus, the rack or basket being supported by the top surface of the pivotable door is located at a low working position which is difficult for an operator to reach. An operator generally has to bend over to load and unload the rack or baskets.
This xe2x80x9cbent-overxe2x80x9d working position may be acceptable for general household use where an operator is only loading and unloading the washer a few times a day. However, a xe2x80x9cbent-overxe2x80x9d working position can become extremely arduous and uncomfortable for an operator whose duties include multiple loadings and unloadings of a washing system throughout the course of an entire work day. Operators having such duties are common in the medical, dental, surgical, veterinary and laboratory fields. Moreover, the loading and unloading of washing systems in these fields is relatively long when compared to loading and unloading a traditional household washer. Such repetitive loading and unloading in the xe2x80x9cbent-overxe2x80x9d position for extended periods of time is a factor which may cause or lead to back injuries for operators. Alternatively or in addition, such activity may lead to back pain or severe discomfort.
The present invention provides a new and improved construction which enables a user to load and unload the washing system in an upright position, thereby overcoming the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a washer comprises a washing chamber defined by a series of walls. A front door is disposed adjacent a front portion of the washer and has an inner surface and an outer surface. The front door is selectively pivotable between a horizontal open position and a vertical closed position. An article carrying assembly is provided for containing a series of articles to be cleaned by the washer. The article carrying assembly is selectively moveable between a position inside the washing chamber and a position on the inner surface of the front door. A lifting system is coupled to the front door. The lifting system is configured to selectively move the front door and the article carrying assembly supported thereon in the vertical direction between a first lower position and a second upper position. The front door in the upper position allows an operator to load and unload the carrying assembly in a substantially upright position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a washer comprises a washing chamber defined by a series of walls. A front door is disposed adjacent a front portion of the washer. The front door is selectively pivotable between an open position and a closed position. A mechanical lifting system is coupled to the front door. The mechanical lifting system mechanically moves the front door between a first lower position and a second upper position. The front door in the upper position allows an operator to load and unload the washer in a substantially upright position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of loading and unloading a washer includes pivoting a front door of a washer to an open horizontal position. An article carrying device is slid from a washer chamber on to an upper surface of the open front door. The front door is then raised to an upper position where an operator can load and unload the article carrying device in an upright and ergonomic position. The article carrying device is unloaded and reloaded in the upper position. The front door is then lowered to a lower position and the article carrying device is slid into the washing chamber. Finally, the front door is closed.
A first advantage of the present invention is that it enables an operator to perform loading and unloading operations in an upright, ergonomic position.
Another advantage of the present invention is that is lifts loads smoothly.
Yet another advantage resides in reduced operator injuries and muscle strain.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.